kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xigbar
Category I do believe that Xigbar and the other members should go under Characters and Enemies. I mean, that's what they are. Human Characters is blatant, at the least; because then that opens up unneeded possibilities, such as Disney Characters. And with most of the characters being from Disney, there isn't much point there. As for enemies... Well, that's what they are. I know for somethings the Parent Category is bad. But for others it makes sense; if somebody is just browsing, I doubt they'd go to each sub-category. They'd just want to see who the enemies are, boss or no. I do hope I'm making sense; this is REALLY hard for me to explain. I have lost track of where it was taught to me, but...yeah. I'm for the Characters and Enemies categories (though I guess you could already tell that, 'cause I'm the one who slipped them in there). Woo.--Dreyfus 04:16, 19 January 2007 (UTC) *Well, they should go for the subcategories if they're browsing, since they're the first on the category pages, before the entries. If they're looking for someone particular, they'll be easily categorized there, and if they're just browsing, the subcategory tree is actually designed for that in the Mediawiki software. I'm not opposed to doing things differently for its own sake, but organizations with far more wiki experience than us do it this way across a large variety of wikis. *Also, I was planning on making a Category:Disney Characters :(. It doesn't seem like any "child" categories would be a bad idea unless they had too few members, not too many. *And if these categories are included, they need to go in , not simply on this page, so they are included in all the Organization members' pages. Still though, redundant categories in my opinion just lead to categories being less useful IMO (see my reply at KHW:DELETE#Category:Villains, on a similar subject.) Scottch 04:33, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Help with the Data Replica :Check Bizkit's vids, you can't get any better than that; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xlYZotba7U The point is spamming reflect to parry his gun arrows, so he gets stunned. XienZo 04:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Other Keyblade Masters http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/scenario-mysteries-interview/comment-page-41/ "Question: We’d like to inquire about the new secret movie “Birth By Sleep”. In the new event “The Truth about the Chamber of Sleep”, Xigbar mentions a “group that wields Keyblades”. Is he talking about the 3 armored people in the movie? Nomura: Yes, Xigbar witnessed them when he was a disciple to Ansem the Wise." ---- I wonder, is it possible then, that Xigbar, Ansem and the other apprentices will appear in Birth by Sleep? Maybe even be fought? Drake Clawfang 06:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I am not a pro of PCs or laptops xigg I am useing my step mother's anyway I was thinking it was xigbar but lets wait for troisnyx. T-TEliskuya2 22:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Since Xigbar seems to know the most about the Keyblade War, and he doesn't really like Xemnas, I wonder if Xigbar was supposed to be a Keyblade wielder, but it chose Terra instead of him, and I think Terra turns into Xehanort... I guess we can only wait... --Morghman Check this out: http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/days/ Xigbar and Demyx in higher quality Xigbar vs Ven (Xion) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZwk5zc71yg one thing that bothered me about that: Xigbar got distracted upon seeing Xion as Ven, but his reaction to roxas' uncanny resemblance to Ven is not stated anywhere. (or maybe i just haven't encountered it -.-)-- 09:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Could someone tell me what he said at that moment, or in what day does it happen? er, day 354, i think. Xigbar's Name I wonder if Xigbar's name is pronounced Shig-Bar, you know, like Mar-lu-Sha or Shi-on. Winxfan1 17:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Taunting Sora No. The voices are totally different. And you'll notice Xigbar asks again later in the game "Have you been a good boy?". That's Xigbar. -EO Nickname That was rather surprising.--[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 19:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sora When Xigbar told Sora "That's right! He used to give me that exact same look!" was he talking about Ven? ::No. He was talking about Roxas. - EternalNothingnessXIII 20:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC)